Aishiteru
by tenshi-shoujo013
Summary: At last... Epilogue is up! Aya-Rei Fic done through my imaginations...
1. Default Chapter

A Rei/Aya fic. by me! Well I'm not quite used about the Super Gals characters. only Shaman King's! gomen ne! Is it fluff? nah. gomen again!!! I write for Shaman King. By the way. sorry for the OOCness.  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
A Short Fic of SG full of Fluffs!  
  
Prologue:  
  
He's been acting weird since that day. He is usually confident when dealing with girls, but because of this mere looking girl, all turned into a sudden twist of his snobbish attitude. all because of HER. Wondering about HER. well, that day was the one he didn't expect. He woke up one day, and his thoughts merged into the girl's sheepish face that merely stares at him. He sure had times with her together, but the last time was different. He saw a different side of that certain girl named Aya Hoshino. The way she looks at him is so intent. He never paid attention. till he was struck and he realized.  
  
"Rei?" a certain male's voice called him. "any problem. about love?" His teasing tone irked him as the lad laughed. "Hey, let me help you with that!" Yuuya Asuo continued laughing as he stretched his hand to him.  
  
"I couldn't believe it!" he began again, this time with a tap on the shoulder, "who's the lucky one?"  
  
"That's it! That's the last straw!" Rei shouted as he angrily looked at Yuuya.  
  
"Rei? Are you sick? I know you're always a cool person!" he asked questionably. Yuuya was worried. Rei is really weird these past few days.  
  
"Sorry, pal." he ended as he left him. He walked along the streets of Shibuya with his hands shoved in his pockets. On his way his fans yelled seeing him. He seems not to notice them. He ignores and continues walking grudgingly and when he stopped at a certain spot, he stared at it and he seems to see someone there. He spotted a black-haired girl there, and Rei profusely shooked his head.  
  
"Rei!" a short-haired girl with an orange color greeted him from afar.  
  
"Hi. Rei." the black-haired girl greeted shyly. Rei blushed a bit.  
  
"Ran. A-Aya. hello," he stammered gently on Aya's name. He shooked his head and smiled. He caught her blushing, and her timid expression. He blushed a bit too, and when he felt it, he excused himself among them.  
  
A short-haired girl entered as he passed by.  
  
"What's the mater with Rei?" she asked as she headed to the 2 girls.  
  
"Nothing, nothing significant, Miyu," Ran answered. Then she looked at Aya.  
  
"Rei's weird this week, right?" she asked.  
  
"U-huh." Miyu answered, and she went to Aya's side. Looking at the worried girl, she had something in mind. A great idea she wished that will work up.  
  
"What about if you and Rei go out tonight? If it's okay with him. you can know his problem. maybe you can help." Miyu suggested. "besides you look worried."  
  
"She's right, Aya-chan!" Ran cheerfully agreed "it will be great. Don't worry, I'll tell Yuuya about it! We'll go out all together!"  
  
"But. no thanks. Rei won't like it either." Aya answered softly with her hair shoved by Ran.  
  
"Man! He won't! we'll all go together and dine! There's nothing wrong with that. Shibuya's our territory so that's fine!" Ran replied and tarried happily. "I can't wait Yuuya and my brother knows about this! Aya, wanna go too?"  
  
"No, I'll just stay here."  
  
"Your brother? Wait up! I'll go and tell my Yamato!" Miyu backed up happily and joined too.  
  
Then she approached Ran. "Are you sure about this? Maybe it will make the situation worse!"  
  
"I know. we need to try." she said "besides, I know Rei has his whole feelings now! And wait a second. about the both of them alone. I'll make it romantic!"  
  
"Sure?" Miyu said as she lowered her voice.  
  
"Yup! You're in the hands of Kotobuki Ran! Don't you worry. Daijoubu!" Miyu smiled at her friend  
  
"You bet. hey! Let's go to Yamato now!"  
  
"No! to Yuuya! They are at Meisho's grounds today!"  
  
"Uuuy, Ran. I've noticed."  
  
"He is the one who'll tell Rei! C'mon Miyu faster!" She sighed as she followed.  
  
Rei was busy thinking of day dreams and other as Yuuya was patiently staring at his best friend. He also feels lonely seeing his friend was at a loss. He'd felt it once, in the hands of Rei's mind's best friend. same fate, he thought. Those girls might acquire the same aura that attracts them. Suddenly his thoughts about Rei were destroyed as he saw the upcoming girl. Aha! It's her!~!  
  
"Yuuya! I need you to tell." Ran stopped  
  
"Ran!!!!!!!" Yuuya cried happily. "she came to see me!" But in his surprise.  
  
"No need." she continued and the girl went to the wandering Rei. who was drowned in his thoughts. Yuuya seemed heart broken or what (the same reaction) and Miyu arrived and talked to him.  
  
"Yuuya, let her do it. And it's for both of them." She replied and Yuuya stared at Ran. He also stared at Rei.  
  
"Regarding her?"  
  
"Yeah. Our brilliant mind worked again and made a plan for the two... to you know. and we came here to ask your cooperation. Ran needs it much and I know that you won't mind. nee?"  
  
"Yeah! Everything for Ran!" he firmed his fists and happily went to the talking party, but Miyu pulled him.  
  
"Not yet. Yuuya!" she whispered.  
  
"So Rei, are you in?" Ran mentioned again "it will be a lot of fun!"  
  
"."  
  
"Please!" the 3rd time. "Rei, Aya will be happy to see you come!"  
  
He was liked back into the reality. He looked straight at her. As if he heard good news.  
  
"Aya?" he asked like an innocent kid.  
  
"Yeah, who else? Aya Hoshino," Ran said "now as I've said, we'll play games and everything. At the game center."  
  
"I'll go, that's final." He answered and went away. Ran waved to the two and smiled. She did a thumbs-up sign.  
  
Rei went back to Shibuya's streets and saw Aya on the same spot, who is thinking deeply as the heat of the sun shines over. It's already time for lunch.  
  
"Aya. did." he began. Aya blushed seeing him.  
  
"I stayed here." she replied and smiled.  
  
"Let's eat lunch." he began as he looked at her with a blush.  
  
"My God I was like talking to a wall!" Ran exclaimed. They are at a café now. They are eating treated by Yuuya, after going to Yamato at the station.  
  
"You're really great you made a lovesick talk to you!" Yuuya cried happily, admiring her again.  
  
"You bet! It's Ran Kotobuki and its fine! Now all we need to do is to ensure the romantic scenery at the roof top of the centre."  
  
"Yeah." Miyu answered and smiled. Then Aya arrived and she's going to eat too. And they were all surprised when they saw the person carrying her tray. It's.  
  
"REI?" everyone said surprisingly. And Aya is blushing. Ran extended her sitting position and looked at them.  
  
"Sorry guys. The table is full. If you want. there! There is a table over there! You 2 can sit and eat now! Bye!" she pushed the two to the table.  
  
"Is that right?" Miyu asked her.  
  
"Yeah! The closer the better. Now let them be." she said and ate Yuuya's food, he had nothing to do but well up in tears.  
  
"Everything for Ran." he simply thought and sighed.  
  
Time passed and the gang only waits for Yamato. They were standing at the 12th street's corner and at last saw him coming. He waved his hands in the air as his sister and. 'girlfriend' did the same. He noticed their gladness and. silence at the same time.  
  
"So, whereabouts?" Yamato began asking as he arranged the cuffs of his outfit. It was a real cool piece of clothing. "You know I won't fail a request from you!"  
  
"That's my brother!" Ran said proudly as she gave him a pat on the back. "we're going to the amusement centre, and have fun this afternoon!"  
  
"Really? Man! It's been a long time since I played!" Yamato said excitedly.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Yuuya brightened up everything as he entered the scene. "let's go!"  
  
"Ok." Aya replied and smiled. Rei too. Rei can just stare at her and Aya wonders why. He's really acting weirder and the way he looks is romantic. Aya deleted the thoughts. He's Rei Otohata! Aya wake up. He'll never fall for a girl like you. and. she realized that she's left. Rei shyly went to her and tell her the situation. She blushed. I look dumb in front of him.  
  
At the middle of their gimmick, Rei stood beside Yuuya.  
  
"Am I acting weird, Yuuya?" he asked "why am I like that?"  
  
"Yeah! You are w-e-i-r-d! I know that you're in-loved. hey, ain't you?" Yuuya stopped and cupped his mouth with his hand. "Soowee! I didn't."  
  
"Thanks for telling me." he answered and went back to his POV.  
  
In loved. that's it. I know he tells the truth and Yuuya's tactless. Back to reality, he made a quick glance at Aya. So I love her.  
  
He went back to Yuuya.  
  
"Hey. if you are still mad bout it. sorry. I." Yuuya told him continuously and scared.  
  
"No. I- I need an advice." he replied almost nervously "and I need to talk to you. personally."  
  
"You seem serious about the matter. well let's go then. I also want someone to understand my feelings." then Yuuya came into a soft sob.  
  
"We'll just talk." Rei told everyone. Then they all looked at the leaving party.  
  
"Aha! We had a good, good hypothesis! I knew it was love and for Aya!" Yuuya replied happily. "now what do you plan?"  
  
Rei was drifted amidst thousands of thoughts that seem to bother him.  
  
*Tsuzuku, no plans yet!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *Hey people! This is the Tsudzukeru, for my quite an OOC fic. Am I going really OOC? Well, please, please, give your reviews whether signed or not. I'm not going to get mad. It's just your POV, ain't it? So review my work. o-rei!*  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
A Short Fic of SG Full of Fluffs!  
  
Chapter 2: Realizations  
  
Not long after what they have done in the amusement center, Aya stared at Rei evenly.  
  
"The Rei Otohata I know: a cold person. he has no type at all. and. " She paused when she noticed her words:  
  
"Am I getting judgmental to say all of those characteristics describing him?"  
  
"Ahem." Yamato approached Aya by clearing his throat. "stop being merged in your thoughts, young lady, 'cause we're going."  
  
She looked at the time. Past 7. what would her parents tell her now?  
  
Another question popped out in her mind, but unrelated.  
  
"Will I regret loving him secretly?"  
  
Cursing herself, she followed the rest of them. Now what made her think about it is remembering all of his coldness during the times they are together.  
  
[It's not that easy, Aya.] a voice told her.  
  
[That's no use! Besides he won't ACTUALLY like you!...] another voice spoke in her mind, but this time, louder and stressed.  
  
"I must FORGET him." She said to herself, willingly, but a bit reluctant.  
  
"Now your plan?" Miyu began teasingly "in the hands of Kotobuki Ran, ha!"  
  
"Just wait!" she tried to calm her. "I'm onto that!"  
  
"Really." Yuuya said doubtfully.  
  
Ran spanked him only a bit. Then Aya approached all of them.  
  
"What will I tell my parents?" she began "they might ground me!"  
  
Ran had a brilliant idea. She pushed Rei to Aya, and announced something.  
  
"Wait a second, as I've known Rei, he is good in creating alibis!" she said.  
  
"What do you mean! Hey!" Rei reacted.  
  
". so I think he can help Aya here. right Rei-kun?" she continued mockingly. Rei had no choice.  
  
"Okay." then he walked away with Aya. Then Aya talked to herself again.  
  
"ME walking with Rei." she began "a sort of daydream." then she looked at the guy by her side.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked coolly "don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do!" she affirmed with a blush.  
  
"My god, I still like him." she thought.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking if it will work." He murmured and sighed heavily and gazed up the sky.  
  
"And this will be for you". he thought.  
  
Arriving at the Hoshinos, they door belled and Aya's parents showed up immediately.  
  
"And where have you." her mom stopped when she saw Rei.  
  
"Uh. mom, she's Rei Otohata, my." she paused when the lad answered for her completely.  
  
".Her suitor, ma'am." he began politely. Aya blushed and her heart beats so fast. Rei also blushed, only a little.  
  
"I'm sorry to take her to a date without your permission, anyway, I still want to ask you about it," he continued.  
  
"Rei!!! Are you planning me to get killed?!..." She thought nervously. She knows that her parents told her once that she won't have a boyfriend again. anyway, Rei didn't told them that they are already.  
  
Her parents and she were stunned for a moment. Then suddenly, beyond Aya's expectation.  
  
"You may come in for a while, Rei-kun!" they said gladly. Aya was surprised.  
  
".well we think you're nice," they continued. Rei made a thumbs-up sign, unnoticed by Aya's parents. She smiled at him, and she blushed.  
  
After sometime, Rei was invited to have dinner at Aya's, and then one thing made the affirmation for Rei's alibi.  
  
"I hope you can guard our Aya." her dad said "can I count on you, Rei?"  
  
Rei took no hesitation.  
  
"I promise, Hoshino-sama." He answered and bowed down "I have to go, and thank you for the delicious dinner. Arigatou."  
  
They bade to him, and he went out with Aya to the streets. They are silent for a while, until Aya spoke up.  
  
"You must've brought me to being grounded," she began "you know that."  
  
"But what do you think they told me, huh?" he said as he stopped walking. Then he stared at Aya. "they even told me to look after you as well."  
  
". and that means I gained their trust," he continued "and it mustn't be broken. If you don't like it, well, that's fine with me. I'll do what I've promised your parents."  
  
Aya looked at him straightly as the cold Rei appeared to her once more, but more gentle in his ways.  
  
She couldn't help but to be swept away by his words. as if he wants her to be protected at all times, for any cause.  
  
So much for her so called dreams, she went to reality again. She can't believe he's still standing with him on the middle of nowhere. Their conversation hasn't been ended.  
  
"Umm. arigatou for your." she began as Rei looked at him.  
  
"Your. alibi. and." she continued shyly.  
  
"It's nothing, take it as a payment for my hostile reception. and." he replied that he can't believe he said it to her. She too.  
  
She shooked her head and smiled at him, and he grinned too. It's like her first time to make him smile.  
  
"You must accept my thanks or I'll get mad, anyway, of the hell you'll care," Aya began.  
  
"Welcome." he answered. "isn't that enough?"  
  
She blushed and looked at another direction. Then facing him, she nodded.  
  
Rei settled off, and took his steps away the street. Then he looked back at her, and bade.  
  
"Oyasumi, my princess." he replied and went away. Aya thought she just heard it in her dreams, but her dreams are setting into reality.  
  
For Rei it's a step by step way to tell her feelings to Aya. He's developing a feeling of affection for her.  
  
Now Aya. She is going home, and she made up a conclusion:  
  
"I think I should not throw away my feelings for him," she thought happily.  
  
Entering their house, her parents congratulated her.  
  
"Finally, a guy who is decent and right for you. Isn't it strange that when you're not expecting, it comes?" her mother began.  
  
"Okaasan!" she cried and she blushed. "stop it!"  
  
"Why not? I think you like him too!" she began teasing her "in fact, he's a simpatico and down-to-earth. Everyone likes a guy like that~ and that's a no. 1 factor in a suitor for my daughter."  
  
"Okaasan, he's in fact famous and no one has been dated by him!" she cupped her mouth when her tongue slipped. She remembered Rei told them they dated. "I mean."  
  
Her mother tapped her shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"You are lucky, Aya. Really lucky that you're the first one, right?"  
  
"H-hai!" she said and smiled too. ". that was too close."  
  
"And I've heard from him that he studies at Meisho high. It's a prestigious school." Her dad added. "so, Aya, does he have a chance?"  
  
Aya blushed profusely. No one asked her like that, since she and Rei are just lying. Creating a story.  
  
And she thinks on her fantasies, that hadn't occurred yet. Never on Aya Hoshino's life.  
  
Now she thinks it's going into a bigger situation. If only.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Daddy, she's really in loved," her mother said and sighed.  
  
Aya went to her room. She looked up at the night skies, and think of Rei.  
  
"If he will be in his room too, what would be his thoughts on?" she thought.  
  
[He's actually thinking of Aya! And how will she know?]  
  
Yuuya called to Rei. Then, he asked for Ran's number.  
  
"Ahem. I thought." Yuuya began emotionally. "Rei! I didn't thought you'll."  
  
"I'm going to ask Aya's number!" he shouted from the other line.  
  
"Gomen ne!" Yuuya cried. "Ok, here it is. By the way, what happened?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "my alibi worked out."  
  
After calling Ran he dialed her number. Aya's mom received the phone, and she was puzzled that he called, they've just seen each other few minutes ago.  
  
"Moshimoshi." Aya answered sweetly on the phone, without knowing the caller.  
  
"It's." he began. Aya blushed.  
  
It couldn't be! Did her fantasies drowned her too much that even what she hears is his voice?  
  
". Rei." continued the voice on the other line.  
  
"Nee. Rei!" she cried out and blushed. "why?"  
  
Her mother elbowed her and she was still blushing.  
  
"I just feel like talking to you," he answered nervously "by the way did they get angry?"  
  
"Iie." she said "in fact they liked. you."  
  
he smiled. "See, I told you."  
  
"Hai," she answered him. "you are a real good alibi maker, I wonder if you use that to your dates,"  
  
"I haven't dated anyone in my will." he began "except you, of course."  
  
Aya giggled. "Really? We dated. Oh! I forgot." she pretended and blushed.  
  
"Yup. So you are my first date."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Hai." He continued. He feels like he's conversing with an angel. "I can say that all over the world."  
  
She turned red again. "Is that really you?"  
  
Rei frowned. "Why don't you like and don't you believe?"  
  
"Iie!" she said and she heard a giggle on the other line.  
  
". nee Rei, are you tickled?" she said worriedly. That's the first time he giggled that she witnessed, but through phone only.  
  
"no, it's just your voice is cute when you said that." he said.  
  
"It's not like you, Rei" Aya thought. She became silent and she's red. "she said my voice is cute!"  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Rei!" she exclaimed and she thought again that he called her by first name. she recalled the time they first met, and that time she was upset.  
  
"Nee, See you tomorrow, I think you should rest now."  
  
"Hai, Oyasumi!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai," he replied sweetly, not that cold expression. It's now a warm reception of a Rei Otohata. and Aya liked it so much.  
  
*To be continued! I'm going to play Monopoly in my PC now! And my playmates are waiting! Ciao! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: * I'm back with this new chapter! I think I'll add more cool OOCs here, and I want to thank my no. 1 inspiration for all of this, none other than the music of Shimokawa Mikuni! Shucks, you're my idol! Promise! The song I like most is Alone- Gensoumaden Saiyuki OST. It's still my fave. In this chap, there will be a character I invented, don't get mad, Fujii Mihona! I know Super Gals is yours! But in this fic I do have the copyrights!!*  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
(2 chaps to go after this!)  
  
A Short Fic of SG Full of Fluffs!  
  
Chapter 3: An Opponent!  
  
Along Shibuya's sidewalks, there walk our Ko-Gals enjoying their weekend. According to Yuuya, they will have tea at Okonoyaki Tea House, somewhere near the Shibuya Square.  
  
Aya walking excitedly to see her new 'friend' walked briskly till she collided with someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" the lad said to her "here, take my hand!"  
  
"Arigatou," she said and looked at him. The guy has a perfect blonde hair, with a style almost like Rei's.  
  
He grinned at her, and admitted his fault.  
  
"It's alright," she said "I didn't got hurt,"  
  
Ran noticed Aya left behind, talking to a stranger. But he didn't became a stranger, because she noticed his uniform. Meisho high's soccer team, she read.  
  
Then she called Rei up.  
  
"You know him?" she asked "he seems to get acquainted with Aya!"  
  
He looked at the guy.  
  
"He's a player of our school! Hey!" he went to the two.  
  
"Nee! Rei!" Ran called.  
  
"Ok, I gotta go," Aya said. "nice meeting you, Yosuke,"  
  
Rei arrived at the scene.  
  
"Hey! It's Otohata-kun!" Yosuke, the blonde greeted him.  
  
"Fuo Yosuke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am taking my walk, and I collided with Ms. Beautiful," he replied. Aya blushed.  
  
Rei frowned a bit. Then he looked at Aya; who stares at the boys. Yuuya came to fetch the both of them.  
  
"Are you going or not?" he asked. "hey! Look at that, it's Yosuke of 2-C! the soccer legend, huh? What are you doing with them here? Chit chatting?"  
  
Rei sighed, glaring coldly and left them, with Aya on his side.  
  
"Bye!" Yuuya bade. He followed the rest of them. "hmm. an opponent for Rei. I must check that out."  
  
"Hey, were going to shop, so you can go now." Ran announced.  
  
"It will take hours," Miyu reminded them.  
  
"It's fine with me, I'm going wherever you'll go." Rei said.  
  
"Wait up! I'm going too!" Yuuya backed up.  
  
The five of them stood in front of the shopping center.  
  
"Our first location: Shibuya Shopping District!" Ran told everyone. Yuuya whispered something to Rei.  
  
"This is ridiculous!"  
  
"I don't care," he answered bluntly.  
  
Then Yuuya strangled at his answer. Don't care? He hates going with specially girls!  
  
Well, he thinks he's really struck too deep. Poor, desperate, for a girl.  
  
"Just like you," a voice whispered to Yuuya.  
  
Then he vehemently shooked his head.  
  
Me? He asked himself. Then his gaze turned to Ran.  
  
"Right, fine." he surrendered from his own conscience.  
  
Now the rest of them walking briskly to the place, they noticed the same person way back the tea house there again.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Rei thought.  
  
Then speaking of Yosuke, he turned to them and waved his hands. Everyone waved back, except for the doubtful Rei.  
  
He didn't even bother to greet him. Aya noticed he's become the cold one again. That old Rei.  
  
Few moments later, Yosuke joined them shopping. He told everybody that he's probably looking for a present, only for a special girl.  
  
But the thing is, Yosuke didn't mention it, telling them he's a shy type. and that irked Rei again, being jealous.  
  
So they finally stopped at a certain jewelry store.  
  
"Girls! look!" Miyu exclaimed. "it's so cool!"  
  
The two other girls marched towards Miyu and stared at the exquisite piece of necklace beneath the glass cover. But when Ran looked at its tag, she told them that its worth is for 3 months allowance.  
  
"Of no avail." Aya said "we'll just keep on staring at it."  
  
"Yeah." The girl agreed and they decided to check out some other jewelry.  
  
Rei took a glance on the said necklace, spotted it carefully with his eyes. Yosuke noticed him left out and he came to him.  
  
"Nee, Otohata-kun, are you buying that for your girlfriend?" he asked frankly.  
  
He stared at him eerily.  
  
"No." he answered toughly "I don't have one."  
  
Yosuke laughed slightly.  
  
"You're too famous to have even 5 girlfriends at a time!"  
  
"I don't expect 5 girlfriends to be related in my life." he answered Yosuke and abruptly left.  
  
Then Yosuke shrugged, as Rei silently continued his answer.  
  
". because I loved one already."  
  
Ran, Aya and Miyu stopped walking and sat on the bench. They become tired, besides, they already have bags being carried.  
  
"So where's your stamina?" Yuuya asked them teasingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Ran cried "we had enough for this day."  
  
"So where are you going now?" Yosuke asked.  
  
Aya stared at the setting sun. She shielded her eyes from the orange light it emits as the sky becomes covered with that light.  
  
"I think we better go home." Miyu said. "we already spent whole day out."  
  
"Right," Aya replied. "let's go."  
  
So Rei took her home. Then outside, Aya approached Rei.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
He stayed in deafening silence for a while.  
  
"Because, I promised to your parents that." He answered "bye."  
  
"Ja ne, Rei." she said and went inside, happily.  
  
So that week, school day, Meisho's players have just finished their practice.  
  
"Let's call it a day," their coach said. "and um, Fuo. wait."  
  
"Doushite?" he asked.  
  
"You seem to be energetic today. nee, are you inspired?"  
  
He laughed at his coach's query.  
  
"Maybe, yup!" he said and smiled broadly.  
  
After that, he's walking at the school grounds and noticed Rei going out the crowd he was in, or away his fanatics. He gestured well to greet him.  
  
"Hi!" he began as he went near him, with a friendly smile plastered on his face. "let me ask you, what does Aya-san likes most?"  
  
He became silent, and thought for an answer.  
  
"Why will I tell?"  
  
"I want to surprise her." He began "and also for an apology"  
  
Rei wavered his reaction. He became surprised;  
  
"Apology? A gift for a simple thing. Fuo, you're desperate. You don't get her through that alone."  
  
His friendly motions turn to a serious face.  
  
"To admit to you, I like her." he finally said. "and no one could stand on my way." then he left him.  
  
"Kuso," Rei said to him "I must move quickly, he'll do everything."  
  
Rei took his answer seriously. Maybe one of these days, Aya would probably like him. And how about him?  
  
For all those times he disregarded her feelings.  
  
For all of his cold treatment.  
  
. and for everything.  
  
He shook his head vehemently and felt the guilt sprouting out of him. Is this the way it should be? At the end of all, it's nothing?  
  
He felt ashamed to Aya. He feels he's dumb for all of those things. For the time wasted, of course.  
  
Now Yosuke aims for two major things: first is to be Aya Hoshino's boyfriend, and to get Rei Otohata's position as the most famous at Meisho.  
  
Now Aya's bothered by Rei's treatment. Well, for her it's a dream come true. Whatever it is, it brings her to heights, with that same thrill he gives her. the love she feels for him, still.  
  
"What are your thoughts on, my lady?"  
  
A voice asked Aya that was heard in a distance.  
  
"Hi! Remember? It's me, Rei Otohata's classmate."  
  
"Ah. schoolmate, you mean?" Aya replied and smiled at him.  
  
"Yup. why are you alone here, Aya-san?"  
  
"I want to have peace of mind here." she looked up at the azure sky and her gazes turned to him.  
  
"Yosuke-kun, is Rei." she began "no, um."  
  
"What is, nee?" he replied "for you I'll answer everything."  
  
Aya looked at him. Then she blushed slightly.  
  
"Don't mind it." she said softly as if it is a whisper.  
  
She moved on her way and left him.  
  
"I'm going." she said "ja!"  
  
Then he was inspired by her graceful moves. Her smile and everything!  
  
"Now I'll make you mine." he replied and laughed at himself.  
  
A/N: Can love conquer it all?  
  
/to be continued!/  
  
Advisory:  
  
Please e-mail my lonely friend, BakiFred!  
  
bakifred_eunicev24@yahoo.com  
  
Arigatou! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tsuzukeru… I want to update it already. So once again, I present my fic to all Super Gals Fans. 

I write for my imagination's sake… thanks to the new inspirational song I've sang…the song HUA XIANG of Ambrose Xu. Arigatou to the web page where I got its lyrics!

"Aishiteru"

A short SG fic full of Fluffs!

Chapter Four: Verity between Lovers

"Let me see…" Ran began as she thinks about what Yuuya had just told her. "Quite a news…"

"And what do you think about Rei and Aya?" Miyu replied "we're gonna go downfall with all our plans."

"Yuuya shall spy and…"

"No need--" Rei almost whispered.

"Nee… Rei!!!" Yuuya shouted nervously. "we-- "

He smiled a little. Then he went back to his normal cold face. The icy stares and everything. His happy, comely look came and erased the serious one...

"…thanks for those-- I mean, umm…" he continued shyly. As if the Rei changed. The old Rei of yesterday.

Miyu noticed it and smiled. A guy in loved is a cool sight, especially if you know that his loved one is right…

"We know. We mustn't surrender!" Miyu exclaimed. "so what are you waiting for, Rei Otohata?"

"Hai!" he replied and went off. The three stared at the leaving Rei. They sure have been inspired by his affection, well, secretly. Yuuya was also thinking about him and his best friend's idea of keeping affection…

"I was just wondering…" Yosuke began "Aya-san… are you planning to have a boyfriend right now?"

His words seem not interfere her deafening silence in her thoughts…

"Hello?"

"H-huh? What was it? Nee, Yosuke-kun… you're around!"

The lad sighed. He wonders what she's thinking of. Is it…

"Again, as I was saying… a boyfriend for a pretty girl like you, Aya-san…"

He looked at her solemnly and began to hold her hand. His stares are really romantic. Aya was stunned, and moved quickly away. He let go.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked at him.

His sly look really stunned her much that she didn't take any hesitation to go far from him…

"What if I court you?" he began "I may not be as famous as Rei is… not as handsome… but…"

"I am not thinking about a guy's status…" Aya said, and she recalled the times Rei never noticed her. Her feelings are reserved only for her. But then she didn't even feel that he's concerned, till the past days came.

"Aya-san, I'll be waiting for your decision…" Yosuke replied and stood up from his seating. That time, Rei came at the place too. He heard Yosuke's words, and thinks that he finally made a move… and that he has no chance.

"My entire fault…" he blamed himself, as he stares at Aya from apart. "I didn't think sometime I'll get this repentance… not in my entire life…"

Rei gazed up the sky, imagining the blushing face of Aya whenever he's around… that beautiful sight he misses… after that he hears her call his name. But it's in reality…

"Rei-kun!" Aya called in a friendly manner. She waved her hands to him.

"Aya!"

Then he went to her. How many times he's taking her for granted… many, many times he made her cry. Such a shame for him to actually response to that. 

Thoughts continue to bug Rei as Aya worriedly watches him.

"Ano ne… Rei-kun," she asked softly "Daijoubu ka?"

"H-ha…? Aya…" he cursed himself. "I… I wanted to tell you… go--- "

"Nani?" Aya asked him.

"Gomen nasai… Aya-san, I can't tell you yet." He whispered to himself "ano ne… ikimasho…"

"Kuso…" he darted his eyes to Aya as he helps her carry some goods she had just bought.

"I'm sorry…" he said and looked down. Aya heard his words, and shyly took her stare on him. As they walked together, Rei began to ask something that he was just able to say.

"How about the… alibi…" he began "last night… what do they say about it, I mean… is it over?"

Aya blushed and answered his question, stammering.

"W-why… I don't know… if… if…" she stopped for a while and the words of Yosuke a while ago.

_"What if I court you?" he began "I may not be as famous as Rei is… not as handsome… but…"_

"Rei-kun… what do you think about Yosuke-kun?" she asked and Rei suddenly looked at her. He clutched his fist tight and looked at Aya intently.

"…"

"Aya… why don't you…" Rei said as he cursed himself again, "figure him out… I mean…"

Aya walked slowly as they pass by the shopping district. She remembered the stall that sells the beautiful piece of jewelry she and her friends saw.

She sighed heavily and Rei thought of it too. He has an idea formed in mind…

At the Hoshino residence…

"Aya, how's it going between you and Rei-kun?" her mother asked, after dinner.

"I haven't seen him lately."

"We're fine, Kaa-chan." Aya answered and smiled sweetly.

"Any sweet response yet?"

Aya blushed.

"Mom!" she exclaimed and blushed.

The next day, Ran, Miyu and Aya decided to go out after class.

"Gosh, I really don't intend to do my remaining assignments!" Ran exclaimed.

"Ran, I thought we'll go bathing on a summer beach party this vacation? Oh, don't say you'll go to a certain summer class!" Miyu began

"You will need to pass to go Ran," Aya said "or we won't be together at summer."

"Hai, Hai…" she said. 

"If you'll be needing our help, we'll give you." Miyu said.

"Arigatou!" Ran said and clasped her arms to both Aya and Miyu. Aya noticed Yuuya alone.

"Nee, Yuuya-kun… where's…" Aya began.

"He has a job at the bar as a DJ." Yuuya replied exhaustedly, "and I need to run away because the scarcity of the girls there will never be happening"

"By the way, are you three going to the annual Fireworks Festival on the 2nd?"

"I'm sure Yamato will take me there." Miyu said "we've talked about it last night."

"Me…" Ran began "hmm… I'll go whether someone goes with me or not."

Aya became silent. She's sure Yosuke will tell her about it. But there's only one person she'll go with… 

"Rei-kun! How's the job?" Yuuya called out as the turn of Rei is over. "hmmm… you tend to get a high salary because the girls goes here always! That's a very good advantage!"  
  


"Hai…" Rei said "…"

"Where are you using the money anyway?"

"Ano ne…" he began "hi-mi-tsu."

"Kooee!" Yuuya cried like a kid. "hey! You've got a chance! Invite Aya on the Fireworks Festival! Isn't it a perfect moment?"  
  


He smiled at him.

"Hai."

"So ikou yo! You still need to work till that day, ain't it?" Yuuya said "aren't you pressuring yourself?"

"Iie…" he replied. "I really need to do this,"

"You're becoming mysterious again…" Yuuya said to him. "alright then…"

Days passed by quickly that they didn't even notice it's the day of the Festival.

"Aya-chan, did Rei invite you already?" Miyu asked through phone.

"Iie…" she answered "I am not expecting either."

"Aya it would be nice if the three of us… with.. You know… will be much, much better!" Miyu exclaimed. "Ja! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi Miyu," she replied and hung up the phone. Aya placed her receiver down and lay back on her bed. "will he…?"

_Aya, don't you ever expect… you know Rei… he won't…_

Rei was back in the job, to finish his last minutes, and to finally do his part. Before that, decided to call Aya. Time has to come for him to confess his feelings. But he'll simply invite her first for tonight.

Picking up his celphone, he dialed Aya's number to invite her. "

"Moshi moshi…" Aya greeted. "Hoshino residence…"

"Aya…?"

"Ne… Rei-kun?" she answered gladly "you called! What's up?"

"Can you go with me… will you… go tonight at the fireworks display?" he said moderately. "I'll be waiting for you at the Shibuya square at 6:00…"

"H-hai…" she said as she was blushing. "I'm free… tonight."

Rei smiled. "well then, I'll be waiting for you."

"Hai… Ja!"

"Ja ne…" Rei said and hey finished their conversation…

"I did it!!!"

"Rei-kun?" the manager asked, "what's the matter?"

"A-ano… none!" he said and happily went back to his work. Several minutes have passed, and he's getting ready for the hour. 

Aya too. She has fixed herself and went out their house after she bade at her mom. She felt nervous for that is the first time that Rei ACTUALLY invited him. Ran usually bridges them together, but now… she was thinking if she has got to do something here.

"Ran, I want to go with you!" Yuuya cried 

"Oh, sure Yuuya… I want only if you'll treat me!" the girl answered with a wink.

"Of course…" he said, half reluctant. "I know the same old chant will remain…"

_Everything for Ran…_

"Oh, Yamato dear, it's so nice that we can spend our night together." Miyu said sweetly. "I'll just wait till you finish your job."

"Of course. Just wait for me, huh?"

"Hai…" Miyu answered happily.

Back to Aya, she's on her way to the said meeting place. Happily walking along Shibuya's sidewalks, she met someone who won't let her go away with Rei Otohata.

"Where are you going, my princess?" he began "can we go out tonight.. only you and I"

"Gomen ne, Yosuke-kun… I am going out with someone already" Aya admitted, and she continued walking. Yosuke grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Aya cried out.

"Iie… unless I got a response from you…" Yosuke and Aya went to a café nearby. "I want to hear from you about my courting."

Aya was speechless. She knew her feelings are for Rei-kun alone, only for him.

Rei hurried to the Shopping district after he finished his job. He had the money to buy it. At last. Rushing to the jewelry store, he went in and fid the piece Aya was longing for. Counting his money, he can be able to give it to her. He approached the saleslady and she assisted him…

While Aya's still talking with Yosuke… and time passes by… 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the updates are already delayed! By the way I encourage everyone to watch Card Captor sakura movie 2!!! It's way cool and touching. 

Anyway, I'm glad some have read this fic, and to tell you the bare truth, this is the last Chapter. I'm making a Card Captor Sakura Fic right now. And this is really the last straw…

Let's begin the Epilogue!

"Aishiteru"

A short SG fic full of Fluffs!

Chapter Five:

"Arigatou!" Rei thanked the saleslady. He quickly got his present on his hands. It's beautifully packed with a golden ribbon tied into it. He ran to the Square now. __

_Few minutes before six, _he checked his watch. _She mustn't wait._

"Yosuke-kun! You know the one I love---" Aya exclaimed. "please!!"

"What did I do to you for me to be hated by you?" he asked "tell me!"

Aya was surprised by the way he's acting. What she thinks now is to go to Rei. 

"I don't hate you," she said. "and I don't have feelings that I have for Rei-kun for you…"

He kept silent. He chuckled to himself.

"I knew it. Otohata has always defeated me in many different ways."

Aya smiled and tried to comfort him.

"You'll always find a girl right for you…" Aya replied.

"Aya-san, gomen nasai!" Yosuke said. Then Aya smiled, and looked at her watch,

"It's past 6!" she cried. "Rei-kun must be waiting! Ja!"

"Matte!" Yosuke called "let me bring you to there with my motorcycle… for apology,"

"Arigatou!" Aya thanked him.

Rei was still standing at the Shibuya Square and he even almost counted the people coming and going away the place. The people are beginning to arrive so that they won't miss the fireworks to be held at the park near the Square.

"Aya…" he whispered and looked at his gift for her.

Aya kept on staring at her watch. She wanted to go to him right away. That's her chance to admit to Rei her feelings once more, to ensure it. If she fails, she thinks she'll loose him forever. She looks at every corner of the street Yosuke's motorcycle is passing.   
  
__

_Rei-kun… matte kudasai…_ She prayed.

Ran stood up high the park's playground slide. She's trying to find Miyu and Aya. Ran wants them altogether in watching the display of colors tonight.

"Ran go down from there!" Yuuya called "I know they'll be going!"

  
"Nee! I though Rei is going with Aya?! Why is Aya riding on Yosuke-kun's motorcycle?" Ran asked Yuuya.

"Huh?!?"

"We're here, Aya-san…" Yosuke said. They didn't know Rei was standing from afar, and he saw Aya still on his motorcycle. 

"A-Aya…" he said and he looked down. Aya already spotted him and run to him. 

"Rei-kun!!!!" she called him up. But Rei, thinking Aya really chose to be with Yosuke, run away… what I could say now is-- heart broken.

"Rei-kun!!!" Aya hollered. The skies are getting dark now. And the event is about to begin.

"I failed." Rei began to himself. Staring at his surprise gift, he closed his eyes and think about all the instances he made to her… everything from the beginning-- up to the present.

"Rei-kun wa?" Aya asked the sweet Miyu and Yamato seated at the park bench. Aya actually doesn't want to disturb them. Miyu shooked her head and Aya abruptly left the lovebirds.

"Ku-so…" Ran said as she jumps down from the slide. Yuuya eagerly helped her out. Ran frowned at the fact that she can't find her friends at the darkening plaza.

"Ran… I want to tell you something…" Yuuya began solemnly. Ran cringed, seeing his stare romantic and serious. She laughed away at this.

"Yuuya-kun ne," she just said, but he won't let her go.

Aya walked melancholically, alone at the park. 

_If only, if only…__ I … _

She stood at the middle of the bridge located at the center of the plaza square, waiting for any miracle… and where the clock is seen directly.

The fireworks are about to begin in any minute, and so she ended up sobbing a bit.

A person was located near Aya, but she didn't take attention on it. She continued to gaze up at the sky. The fireworks display started. Different colors appeared and flashed before her. The dark night ended, and lights of different colors lit up the whole bridge.

Rei doesn't know where his grudging feet led him, towards nowhere. Looking down the pavement he's taking… he continued to walk, then stopped. He looked up the sky.

"Rei-kun, DAISUKI!!!!" Aya shouted aloud, and the person almost beside her was surprised.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT!!!"

Aya cringed at that, deciding to get out there immediately. Getting her stance ready to run, an arm pulled her and disallowed her from getting away. With that, she stopped and looked back.

"Aishiteru… Aya…"

"Ran, I like you!" Yuuya cried out suddenly and Ran looked shocked. 

"I don't know why… why you're so naïve about it!" 

Ran stood frozen at that moment… and her face turned pink. Yuuya shyly went away.

"Gomen… nasai…" Ran said softly.

"R-Rei-kun?!" Aya stammered shyly. She blushed.

"Aya, I want to confess to you these feelings I have for you that I never showed…" he began as he knelt down. Aya was surprised in the way he was acting, his sweet benevolent appearance towards her, his face that slightly blushes… everything that occurs right now.

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to-- " Aya paused when she noticed that he pulled her towards his arms. She felt comfortable with him… and nothing else, just with him tonight…

"Aishiteru…" he told her softly like a whisper but enough for her to hear. "Aya."

"Rei-kun!" she said and smiled shyly.

"Ano ne… I have something for you." 

He went at her back, and opened the box that contains…

"Wow!" Aya exclaimed. Her fantasies are beginning to come true… and Rei bought her the necklace she wants…

"For you… is it acceptable unto you… my princess?"  
  


She can't help but blush and look at his eyes. Their gazes turned to the sky, and they spent the whole night together. 

Miyu and Yamato arrived at the bridge too. And Ran with Yuuya, who also admitted to each other.

_[Background music begins^_^]_

As the lights change, the three couples sweetly held each other's hands…

Aya, Ran and Miyu recalled an article they read about the Fireworks Festival…

_"… For any couple watching the Fireworks together, an indemnity of love is present…"_

Aya smiled at Rei and she suddenly cling to him. Rei doesn't want to let go of her.

To them, that was the happiest moment they had.

For they finally found themselves in each other's comradeship!

_[Background Music gets louder]_

_(supposedly a romantic song?)_

****** Owari!******

**And this ends "Aishiteru"**

-Arigatou to some who read…-

Ja!!!!!!

**The ending seems to be few…**

**Kuso…**

**Ureshikute wa! I have only 4 fics to update!!!**

Kedo… **Rei & Aya EIEN NI!!!**

Thanks to my inspiration… _ _ _ _ _ _

**Hi-mi-tsu!!!**

Ja ne! Mata ashita? Iie!

[JOKE! JOKE! JOKE!]


End file.
